


跨年那天不一樣 (下

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [7]
Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	跨年那天不一樣 (下

从露着隙缝的窗帘照出些许光线，果不其然的从天上降下雪花，街上人们纷纷闪避，雪花落在窗户上又融化成了水珠，屋裡头的气温也跟外头截然不同，还有着让人沉醉的花香，透出香气的人正被其他三人包围，他们在上头啃咬揉捏，同样被引出了柑橘及烈酒的香气。 

「别咬了…很疼…」车学沇有点烦躁的推开郑泽运，他一直咬在肩膀上，已经咬出很多齿痕，其中还有的出了血，「你是…啮齿动物吗？」虽然车学沇是推开，但看在郑泽运眼裡是欲拒还迎，他不顾车学沇身上还有两个Alpha，一把懒过细腰直接压上床。 

显然这举动已经惹毛其他两个Alpha，他们激动的推开郑泽运，三个人就要大打出手，车学沇眯起眼睛直起身体，「不可以…为了我打架…」将三个人分开，车学沇只允许他们看着自己，「你们可以共享我，但是不能独吞我，除非…你们成了我最重要的那个Alpha。」 

「抱歉…学沇哥。」三个人异口同声，他们乖乖的爬上床铺将车学沇围在中间，就算穿着毛衣也不能隐藏那纤细的身子，车学沇先是下床将下裤全数退去，长板毛衣正好能盖住引人遐想的地方，他重新爬上床，对着三个人个吻了一吻，最后当着他们的面，掀开上衣下摆开始抚摸。 

「嗯…我的Alpha们…」轻咬了手指，车学沇挺沉醉在发情期的情慾裡，喜欢看着Alpha因为自己的信息素而沉醉，果然…跟自己想的一样，他们慢慢靠近，伸手摸上早已经敏感的身体，因为Alpha的体温车学沇全身发软，向后倒在某个人怀裡。 

「学沇哥…你好美…」金元植伸手掀起车学沇的衣服，每掀起一点都是一寸风景，毫无赘肉的身子跟细緻好摸的皮肤，车学沇也顺从的让金元植退去自己身上最后一道防线，现在的他就真的毫无保留的在他们面前，金元植的手根本离不开车学沇的身体，指尖更大胆捏上胸前挺立的肉粒，敏感时期的Omega颤抖了下，挺满意这层接触。 

「哼嗯…其他地方…」车学沇眼神迷濛看着其他两个人，他伸手跟李在焕要抱抱，「在焕…接吻…」被堵住唇，李在焕稳得很深情，郑泽运看着车学沇这样爽快也凑上前，他趴开那细长的腿，弯下身子用膜拜的姿势亲吻那高耸的柱身。 

被三个人佔有，车学沇却还不觉得满足，在被郑泽运惹得发洩过一次之后，他将自己退到床头，后穴已经迫不及待，不断流出的液体甚至不用前戏就能轻易进出，「你们谁要上我…」此话一出三位Alpha都跃跃欲试，但都不敢轻举妄动，因为他们都女王没有下达指示，车学沇大开双腿，将一条腿放上离自己最近都金元植肩上，一个用力金元植已经压上车学沇的身体，「进来…填满他。」车学沇的声音有如恶魔的低语，被迷惑心智的人就着这姿势提起长枪一举入侵。 

「好湿…属于Omega的味道…」金元植不管车学沇一脚在自己肩上是不是舒服，他只知道这样做最能侵入到车学沇的深处，一次又一次的，在指示之下开拓，柔蜜的嗓音成了断句呻吟，背部就算被挠伤也视若无睹。 

「元…元植…哈啊…」车学沇闭起眼睛享受，此刻另外两个信息素也参和进来，微微眯起杏眼，看着眼前无法忽视的巨物，车学沇想也没想直接张口含住，吸吮顶端不断冒出的体液而被含着性器的李在焕也抚慰着车学沇身下的挺立，胸口也有颗脑袋在服侍自己，看那个皮肤白皙的人伸出粉舌舔在肉粒上，他抚着郑泽运的脑袋，给予赞美，直到金元植一个挺身将所有精华注入那个无法闭合的生殖腔，车学沇又到达一波新的高潮。 

慢慢的，他撑起身体，穴口还有白色浊液流出，嘴裡是刚才李在焕释放的体液，「还不够…」车学沇眼睛盯着郑泽运看，一个扑身过去跨坐在有着浅浅腹肌的人身上，「换你了…」撑起身子，车学沇循着手上的触感提起臀部慢慢坐下，脸上尽是满足的神情。 

「学沇…我会好好服侍你…」郑泽运的大手沿着车学沇的腿部线条向上抚摸，眼前的风景太过刺激，车学沇一抽一抽的下腹已经滴出透明体液，体内也是柔软溼滑，郑泽运扶着车学沇的细腰开始上下抽送。 

「啊…啊…顶、顶到了…」仰起头，车学沇没想到郑泽运技术这麽好，第一次的推入就准确找到敏感点还持续勐撞，伸手撑在郑泽运的胸膛，车学沇被撞得腰软，李在焕眼明手快的架起车学沇的身体，他啃咬让他们Alpha成为疯狂野兽的腺体，很狡猾的没有咬破，而这更让Omega信息素大大增加，紫丁花的香气让他们沉醉，车学沇全身都像块糖怎麽舔都不够。 

被郑泽运顶撞的人身体也没被冷落，除了基本下身的爱抚还有耳垂被舔舐，胸口两颗茱萸是不可能被放过，牵过手，掌心传来火热的温度，他顺着线条沿着青筋蠕动，「我的Alpha们…啊…好舒服…」眯起眼睛，车学沇就是隻发情的猫，举手投足虽然慵懒但不失性感，他弯下身子舔了郑泽运的唇探入口腔，「大力点…狠狠的撞进最深处…」 

郑泽运被勾引之后咬了牙，扣住腰开始勐撞，这下连李在焕都无法支撑车学沇发软的身体，车学沇趴走郑泽运身上，报復性的在肩膀咬出齿痕，也随着这齿痕的诞生成结，卡在穴口让这位Omega好好吃下自己的精华。 

「好热…真棒…」舔了下唇，车学沇待那结消失之后离开郑泽运的身子，但是腰软的他只能跪趴在床，撑开的穴口被人看得一清二楚，然车学沇并不感到羞耻，他知道这模样可以让他们的目光一直注视在自己身上。 

「哥…让焕尼进去…想要上哥…」看着刚才金元植跟郑泽运都能吃到车学沇，李在焕早已经忍不住了，车学沇看李在焕着急也没有拒绝，他伸手张开臀缝，一开一和的小穴正邀请他进入，但…是有条件的。 

「焕尼刚才不是让哥服侍你吗？那你得更认真的让哥舒服啊…」车学沇可没忘李在焕刚才将巨物送上自己嘴前，勾起魅笑，车学沇感觉到不断被填满的穴内，腰上也有手紧扣，下一秒就是让人疯狂的撞击。 

「啊…啊…在焕…好快…」车学沇张大眼睛，他紧抓床单不让自己被撞飞出去，嘴裡的呻吟是不同于刚才的激烈，身子迅速窜上粉红的颜色，郑泽运跟金元植也不断啃咬车学沇的身体，「好舒服…哼嗯…」 

因为快速冲撞导致的肉体撞期声在房间内迴盪，但都被掩盖在车学沇的呻吟之下，三个Alpha也极尽所能的让这位Omega开心，颠复了一般外头Omega柔弱求爱的印象，车学沇是女王，其他人也甘愿用卑微的态度祀奉他。 

当李在焕一个挺腰低吼，巨大的结让车学沇溢出泪水，郑泽运跟金元植都上前舔舐，连泪水都带着让他们疯狂的紫丁花香。 

李在焕慢慢的退出车学沇体内，因为疯狂而杂乱的房间，香氛蜡烛早已经灭了火，循着窗外看去他们才发现已经是黄昏，整整一天的性爱，车学沇已经无力的瘫倒在床，身后糜烂不堪床上也白白点点，「学沇…稍微洗洗吧！」郑泽运吻了车学沇的额头，正要带他起身到浴室时，车学沇先行一步直起身体，他眼神透着冷光，舔掉沾到一点浊液到手腕。 

「去哪呢…我的Alpha们？」一个眼神又让他们订在原地，那股女王风范又展露无遗，房内紫丁香到味道没有散去，车学沇顷身趴向前，这让其他三人都是背后冒着冷汗。 

当他们以为只要好好服侍这位女王就能让他们从佈好的网离开，没想到对方如黑寡妇一般残忍的手腕让他们无法顺利脱逃，又该说是他们自愿留下，让黑寡妇用紫丁花香的白丝缠绕着他们的身子，用吐息限制他们的行动，用颠复刻板印象的性别支配他们，车学沇舔了下唇，一切都还没结束。


End file.
